


Love, Lingers

by shxleav



Series: LOVEvolution [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Perjodohan, seungyoun masih gagal move on dari Jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "Lo belum cinta sama gue," Wooseok tersenyum, "dan kita punya banyak waktu untuk menumbuhkan cinta itu."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: LOVEvolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696960
Kudos: 5





	Love, Lingers

Seungyoun merasa hidupnya tidak baik-baik saja semenjak kepergian Jinhyuk. Semuanya menjadi terasa tidak tepat. Semuanya menjadi abu-abu di matanya. Rasanya alasan untuk Seungyoun hidup telah tidak ada karena kepergian Jinhyuk dari hidupnya.

Ada malam di mana Seungyoun memilih mabuk agar kepalanya terasa ringan dan tidak memikirkan Jinhyuk. Namun, kenyataanya justru semua kenangannya selama SMA sampai malam mereka berpisah yang berputar di kepalanya seperti film. Membuat Seungyoun menangis, meraung memanggil Jinhyuk hingga kehilangan kesadaran.

Ada malam di mana Seungyoun telah merangkai banyak kata untuk Jinhyuk yang berakhir hanya berada di draft email atau dihapus dari aplikasi pesannya. Karena Seungyoun tahu dia tidak bisa melihat Jinhyuk hanya sebagai teman, seperti yang mereka ikrarkan saat konser Tulus.

Karena jalinan kasih mereka selama 10 tahun tidaklah semudah itu diubah untuk menjadi ' _teman_ '.

"Kamu Cho Seungyoun?" suara itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan melihat lelaki yang fotonya diperlihatkan oleh ibunya tadi pagi, duduk di hadapannya. Dari setelan jasnya dan gayanya, sangat mencerminkan dia seorang desainer seperti kata ibunya. "Lagi mikirin apa? Kalo penting, gue bakalan pesan makanan duluan dan lo boleh melanjutkan apa yang dipikirkan itu."

"Hanya seseorang," Seungyoun tahu kalimatnya tadi bukanlah hal yang ingin didengarkan oleh orang yang dijodohkan olehnya, tapi siapa yang peduli? Seungyoun tidak baik-baik saja dan berada di sini karena keterpaksaan, "abaikan aja gue dan kalau lo gak keberatan, minta batalkan sekalian pertunangan ini."

Lelaki itu tidak jadi membuka buku menu dan memberikan gestur kepada pelayan untuk pergi. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Seungyoun sembari tersenyum miring. "Menarik. Lo bahkan masih bisa bersikap kayak gini padahal butuh keluarga gue buat menyelamatkan perusahaan."

"Gue bukan orang yang suka berbohong," sahut Seungyoun seadanya, "lagipula seperti kata lo, yang punya kuasa di sini bukanlah gue."

Lelaki itu bersandar pada kursi dan membenarkan kacamatanya. "Nama gue Kim Wooseok."

"Sudah tahu."

"Benar-benar tidak ada takutnya ya? Hmm ... gue suka," dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "ceritain orang yang bikin lo kepikiran itu."

Seharusnya Seungyoun tidak terpancing untuk bercerita. Namun, nyatanya dia berkata, "namanya Lee Jinhyuk."

"Oke, namanya seperti seseorang yang pernah gue kenal."

Seungyoun tidak peduli dengan komentar Wooseok dan melanjutkan, "dia pacarku dari SMA sampai tiga bulan yang lalu karena kami putus."

"Lalu kenapa kalian putus? Cinta kalian sudah hilang atau bagaimana?"

"Karena dia memilih mimpinya daripada gue," Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum getir, "dia orang yang keras kepala kalau sudah menyakini sesuatu dan baginya, beasiswa ke Dublin yang merupakan impiannya jauh lebih penting dari gue."

"Gak ada usaha buat dia tetap tinggal?"

"Gue bahkan nonton konser bareng dia seminggu setelah kita putus," Seungyoun menghela napas panjang mengingat momen itu, "dia menangis di pelukan gue dan kita berbagi ciuman. Namun, dia tetap memilih pergi."

Seungyou tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Wooseok mendengar kisahnya, tetapi dia merasa lega karena ada yang mau mendengarkannya. Semua orang yang tahu tentang hubungan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk hanya bisa berkomentar, "sayang sekali putus ya," atau malah, "memang pacaran lama itu buat berakhir putus."

Tidak ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaannya Seungyoun setelah ditinggal pergi. Seolah semua orang merayakan perpisahan keduanya agar bisa memvalidasi bahwa hubungan berjalan lama memang untuk berakhir dengan perpisahan.

Seungyoun sejujurnya tidak peduli jika pertemuan ini berakhir buruk karena menceritakan hal seperti ini di depan calon jodoh yang dipilih oleh orang tuanya bukanlah hal yang benar. Seungyoun mungkin nanti bisa memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan orang tuanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan menikah dengan seseorang selain Jinhyuk.

"Gue boleh komentar?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Seungyoun dan menatap Wooseok yang menautkan jari-jari tangannya dan kedua sikunya bertumpu di meja. "Sebenarnya, gue juga gak ada niatan buat menikah." Seungyoun harusnya merasa lega mendengarnya, kalau saja tidak mendengar perkataan Wooseok selanjutnya. "Namun, lihat lo bercerita tentang Jinhyuk dengan tatapan penuh cinta membuat gue berubah pikiran."

"Apa?"

"Gue bakalan mengiyakan tawaran buat menikah dengan lo." Wooseok tersenyum angkuh. "Gue dari dulu menolak dijodohkan karena merasa di dunia ini gak akan ada yang bisa menatap penuh cinta seperti lo lalukan tadi saat bercerita tentang Jinhyuk."

"Gue gak akan cinta sama lo."

"Lo belum cinta sama gue," Wooseok tersenyum, "dan kita punya banyak waktu untuk menumbuhkan cinta itu."

"Gue gak ada niatan menikah dengan lo, Wooseok."

"Gue juga gak ada niatan menikah dengan orang yang belum mencintai gue, Seungyoun."

Seungyoun menghela napas. Wooseok pasti gila karena berpikir bisa membuat Seungyoun menjatuhkan hatinya kepadanya. Keduanya akhirnya memesan makanan dan tidak ada obrolan yang berarti dari keduanya. Hanya bertukar informasi seputar kesibukan masing-masing belakangan ini dan setelah selesai makan, keduanya dalam diam sepakat untuk berpisah.

Tadinya Seungyoun pikir perkataan Wooseok soal menerima pernikahan itu hanyalah candaan belaka. Namun, melihat bagaimana ibunya yang tampak bersemangat karena mendengar keluarga Kim mau meneruskan perjodohan, membuat Seungyoun di posisi serba salah.

Memberitahukan ibunya yang sebenarnya kalau Seungyoun tidak tertarik menikah, pasti akan membuatnya sedih karena perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahnya akan hilang begitu saja kalau tidak berhasil dengan anak tunggal keluarga Kim.

Namun, di satu sisi dirinya tersiksa. Karena Seungyoun tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain, dia hanya mau menikah dengan Jinhyuk. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan orang yang menghabiskan tahun-tahun bersama dengannya selama ini dan berpisah karena jarak yang membentang.


End file.
